bus_routes_in_londonfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses route 141
London Buses route 141 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Palmers Green and London Bridge, it is operated by Arriva London. History Route 141 commenced operation on 8 November 1961 between Winchmore Hill and Grove Park via Palmers Green - Wood Green - Turnpike Lane - Manor House - Newington Green - Hoxton - Finsbury Square - London Wall - Aldersgate Street - Ludgate Circus - Blackfriars Road - Elephant - Old Kent Road - New Cross - Brockley Rise - Stanstead Road - Catford - Downham. The route was initially operated by London Transport from their New Cross (NX) and Wood Green (WN) garages using AEC Routemasters. The route was introduced as a replacement for trolleybus route 641 and to replace withdrawn route 179. A Saturday and Sunday route 141A was introduced on 8 November 1961 between Finsbury Park station and Grove Park via Highbury, Angel and Goswell Road to replace route 179 on these days. On 7 September 1968, the route was withdrawn between Wood Green and Winchmore Hill. this section was replaced by new route W4. On 25 October 1969, the 141A was withdrawn on Sundays, and an additional section of the 141 was introduced on Sundays between Grove Park and New Cross Gate. On 31 October 1970, the Sunday service was withdrawn between Catford Garage and Grove Park. On 3 September 1971, route 141A was completely withdrawn, and an additional section of the 141 was introduced on Saturdays between Farringdon Street to Grove Park. On 8 June 1972, the Sunday southern section was withdrawn. On 19 March 1977, the AEC Routemaster were replaced by Daimler Fleetlines. On 28 October 1978. a though Saturday service was introduced and the Sunday service was extended from Moorgate to Farringdon Street. On 8 April 1982, the Daimler Fleetlines were replaced by AEC Routemasters. On 27 October 1984, crew operated Leyland Titans were introduced and the Sunday service was converted to one person operation using MCW Metrobuses. On 2 February 1985, the route was fully converted to one person operation using Leyland Titans and MCW Metrobuses. The Saturday service was withdrawn between Catford Garage and Grove Park at the same time. On 16 August 1986, Catford (TL) gained a Monday to Saturday allocation and ECW bodied Leyland Olympians were introduced. On 27 October 1990, the route was Rerouted on Sundays at Moorgate to Liverpool Street Station via London Wall and Old BRoad Street instead of Farringdon Street. On 27 April 1991, the Catford (TL) allocation was withdrawn. On 1 February 1992, the route passed to Grey-Green operating from their Stamford Hill (SH) garage using East Lancs re-bodied Volvo B10Ms. The route was withdrawn south of Liverpool Street at the same time. On 10 May 1992, the Sunday service was rerouted at Liverpool Street to Liverpool Bus Station. On 20 June 1998, it was transferred to fellow Arriva operator Arriva London and the allocation was transferred to Wood Green (WN) garage. The East Lancs re-bodied Volvo B10Ms were replaced by MCW Metrobuses at the same time. In 2001, Northern Counties Palatine II bodied DB250's were introduced. On 1 June 2002, part of the allocation was transferred to Palmers Green (AD) garage and the Sunday service was withdrawn between Moorgate and Liverpool Street but the whole route extended via route 21 from Moorgate to London Bridge Station. At the same time Alexander RV bodied Volvo Citybuses, low floor Wright Eclipse bodied Volvo B7TLs and Alexander ALX400 bodied DAF DB250LFs were introduced. On 18 January 2003, the Palmers Green (AD) allocation was transferred to Wood Green (WN) garage and was converted to full Wright Eclipse Gemini bodied Volvo B7TL operation. On 14 January 2006, it was retained by Arriva London. At the same time, the route was extended from Wood Green to Palmers Green replacing route 29. Route 141 was the first route to be served by hybrid electric double-decker buses, with the first one, a Wright Pulsar Gemini HEV, entering service in March 2007. This bus has since moved elsewhere, but hybrid Wright Gemini 2 HEVs and Wright Eclipse Gemini bodied Volvo B5LHs, entering service in 2009. These buses have since moved elsewhere. On 12 January 2013, the route was retained by Arriva London. In 2013, Wright Gemini 2 bodied VDL DB300s were introduced. On 8 November 2014, route 141 was transferred to Palmers Green (AD) garage, except for 9 buses on Mondays to Fridays (5 Sat) outstationed at Wood Green. New timetable incorporating some additional journeys. In 2015, Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 bodied Volvo B5LHs were introduced. On 2 September 2017, the Wood Green (WN) allocation was transferred to Palmers Green (AD) garage. In October 2018, the route was converted to full Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 bodied Volvo B5LH operation. On 13 January 2018, the route was retained by Arriva London. On 20 October 2019, Wright Eclipse Gemini 3 bodied Volvo B5LHs were introduced alongside the Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 bodied Volvo B5LHs. Current Route Route 141 operates via these primary locations: *Palmers Green North Circular Road *Wood Green Station * Turnpike Lane Station *Harringay Green Lanes Station *Manor House Station *Newington Green *Hoxton *Old Street Station *Moorgate Station *Bank Station *Monument Station *London Bridge *London Bridge S''Bus Station'' External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 141, London Buses routes